


老公我要学区房！

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	老公我要学区房！

“是不是说过不可以？”  
“老公是不是教过你不可以？林彦俊，看着我。”

被点名的人闷在被子里装死，接着干脆翻了个身，用拒绝交流的手段来捍卫自己摇摇欲坠的尊严。

“你还有理了？”

陈立农叉着腰站在床边，拿手指着床上非常不配合的小刺猬馅儿的棉被包子。抿着嘴，努力让自己听起来非常严肃，不能再让这个人随便撒娇就糊弄过去。

“说你知道错了，不然今天就不许泡澡，我也不会给你吹头发了，你自己吹！”

“我才没有错！”包子馅儿说话了。

陈立农拿着罪证（还湿漉漉的按摩棒），一把掀开软被，伸到小刺猬眼前。

“趁我去上选修课你就玩这个？”林彦俊撇开脸，被他伸长一点手臂跟过去，硬把按摩棒怼在人鼻尖前，“是不是说过前三个月不能那个的？”

“不要你管！”

小Alpha皱了眉头，把罪证放回床头柜上，三两下脱了衣服赤条条地挤进被子里，把蜷缩成一团的人裹在怀里，“再说一遍，是不是不要我管？”

“你走开，热死了！”林彦俊拿脚蹬他。

“是不是不要我管？”

林彦俊悄悄哽了一下。自家养的小狼崽子语气明显是真的生气了，这下怎么办……唉，算了，不和臭小鬼一般见识。

“那，那我，我也有生理需求！”

“先回答问题，是不是不要我管？”

“哎呀，你好烦…”他转过身来把脸贴近自己Alpha的脖子，嗅着熟悉好闻的信息素味道，底下一直燥热的感觉也平复许多，“我错了嘛，我错了好不好？”

“哼。”

“不生气了哈老公，老公？你看看我~”这下子轮到陈立农撇开脸了，被林彦俊两只手捧着带回来，忽闪忽闪地撒娇。“不生气嘛，最爱你了。”

“承认错误了？”小狼还是不解气，板着一张脸。

“都是我的错，好不好~你别生我气啦…”孕期Omega娇娇又软软，随便几句话都带着甜味儿。“因为我太想你了嘛…你去上课了，我一个人在家好不习惯…”

陈立农叹了口气，轻摸上他的后脑勺，像一颗光滑的小栗子。

“真的不让人省心喔。万一伤到宝宝了怎么办？现在你肚子里还揣着一个呢，不许太任性。”

“大骗子，”林彦俊又翻个身，拿背冲着他。“你明明说我是你唯一的宝宝，大骗子。”

陈立农失笑，把闹别扭的人小心翼翼地翻过来，拿鼻尖去蹭他脸颊，“宝宝乖，老公最喜欢你了。还想要吗，老公帮帮你？以后不许自己乱来，想要了就告诉我，好不好？”

林彦俊不看他，眼神飘飘忽忽地点了个头，同时回答了两个问题。

怕了你了，陈立农摇摇头笑他。把人紧紧搂着，轻轻柔柔地探进泥泞不堪的地方，熟练地找到了位置开始按压。

太熟悉自家老婆，根本不用几分力气就让林彦俊抽抽噎噎地喊着老公，抖着身子喷了一大滩水。又要换床单了。

 

*

有一句俗语叫：丈母娘看女婿（误），越看越顺眼。

林彦俊曾经是不信的。直到意外中标之后，两人终于决定先见家长扯个证，等生完了正好陈立农也快毕业了，到时候再办酒。出于礼节，一般是Alpha先去见Omega的家长，以显示自己对对方家庭的尊重。所以当个周末两人就大包小包（陈立农拿大包，林彦俊拿小包）回了林彦俊家。

之前林彦俊就给父母打过预防针，说自家Alpha是年下六岁。不过爸爸妈妈倒是很无所谓：年纪小也蛮好的，身强体壮没心眼儿。你这个臭脾气高龄Omega有人要就谢天谢地咯！当场把臭脾气高龄Omega听得血压高了几十帕。

谁曾想，陈立农小朋友的长辈缘真的不是盖的。

笑起来憨厚又阳光，更不用说拎着一大包礼物鬓角还有汗，看起来真诚到一个不行，当下就俘获了林妈妈的资深少女心。可怜有孕在身还没公开的Omega被自家妈妈嫌弃了半天，说他懒，欺负小陈老实，什么重的都让小陈拎着，自己却眼见着肥了好几圈。到了非常在乎发福的年纪的人一口气差点没提上来，气得在背后偷偷掐了小陈好几下子。

林爸爸的家庭地位处于金字塔底端，老婆说啥就是啥，跟着亏了林彦俊好几句。

陈立农坐在沙发上也不拘谨，喝了口水（林妈妈特意泡的奶茶），很自然地开口道：“妈不要凶他嘛，阿俊现在快三个月了，长点肉肉很正常啦，医生也说这段时间要小心点呢！”

客厅里另外四个人同时愣住了。

“哥！我要有小侄女了啊啊啊！”

“陈立农！你怎么直接就说了……”

林爸爸一口水哽在喉咙里咕噜咕噜半天没咽下去，林妈妈反应过来了，莫名其妙地鼓了好几下掌：“三个月了啊，好好好…胖点儿也好，是得好好养着…”

肚皮里揣着货的人完全没想到：这硬仗还没打，被友军卖了不说，敌军居然直接缴械投降了？

于是一家四口和和美美地和新姑爷吃了顿饭，走时拎的林妈妈塞的保养品比带来的礼物还多。

下周末就轮到小媳妇见公婆了。林彦俊——这个驰骋职场风云面不改色的高级白领Omega，难得的失眠了一晚上。第二天挂着两个硕大的黑眼圈，在自家Alpha又好笑又心疼的注目礼下恨恨地涂了好几层遮瑕膏。

不过没想到的是两家长辈居然住在相邻的街区。可能因为文山区在台北的确是清净又安全的推崇。医院便利，环境幽静，选址扎堆在文山区的各类学校也让这里来往的人员多了一丝文气，完全是长辈们喜欢的气氛。

陈立农把紧张到已经走路都走顺拐的人护在身后，进门之前先带小林观赏了一下陈爸爸辛勤爱护的小花园，开开心心地招呼了正在厨房忙活的老爸和正在打毛衣的妈妈。他的介绍词是这样的：“妈，爸，这是我Omega，叫林彦俊。好看吧？”

“哦对了，他还是我实习那个部门的部长。”

洗菜的陈爸爸神色一凛。

“农农，来厨房打个下手！”

“来啦！”他大声招呼了一句，转回身来把林彦俊安顿在客厅的沙发上，小小声地嘱咐，“乖哈，自己坐一会儿。有什么事直接跟妈妈讲，不要害羞。”

孕期Omega当着婆婆的面被这么照顾着有点脸红，小推了人一把让他快去。虽然以后肯定也不会和婆家住在一起，但起码初印象也要好一点，不能让人一来就觉得自己娇气。

“爸，我帮你摘菜吗？”

陈爸爸把在围裙上蹭了两手水，张望了一下客厅的方向，低声道：“农农，你老实告诉爸爸，你们感情怎么样？”

陈立农丈二和尚摸不着头脑，愣了，脸蛋一红：“很，很好啊…我们。”

“你可要跟爸爸说实话。”

“……到底怎么了爸？”

陈爸爸又望了一下客厅，迅速地扭回头来，很有地下党对暗号的风姿：“你不是被人家部长，潜规则了吧？”

陈立农：“……”

等一家子吃吃喝喝完毕了，陈立农才提到了正事：中标了。

陈妈妈当场就寻摸出一个鸡毛掸子，其色彩之鲜艳、毛质之柔顺、木柄之光滑，让林彦俊一下子就脑补出了幼崽形态的陈立农在家被妈妈追着打的生动画面。

“妈！你别动手啊！”培养出了条件反射的小陈同学蹭地一下就钻到自家Omega怀里，拿脑袋挡着Omega的肚子，闷闷地道：“你打吧！打我！别打我老婆和我的崽！”

“你还出息了是吧！”陈妈妈河东狮吼，“不声不响就把人家肚子搞大了？！”

陈爸爸附和：“搞大了！”

“自己都还没赚钱呢，这奶粉钱哪来！”

“哪来！”

陈立农不听，继续拱在林彦俊心口。

“不要你管！”

……林彦俊觉得自家Alpha被自己带坏了。

剑拔弩张之际，还算半个外人的人很冷静地开口了：“那个，叔叔阿姨，我想说一下。”

“突然怀孕这件事情确实是我们措施做得不够，但这个孩子，我一定会留下来的。不管你们愿不愿意要这个孙子或者孙女，这都是我的宝宝，我和陈立农的宝宝。我有条件养得起他，也会很爱他。有你们祝福的话当然是最好，但我不会因为你们的意愿而放弃他。”

孕期暴涨的激素会让Omega变得敏感脆弱，但现在的林彦俊表情很平和，透着对小生命的爱意。

“你们甚至可以不同意你们的儿子和我在一起，虽然我相信他会继续爱我的。但恕我话说得难听一点，这个小孩子，再怎么说也是在我肚皮里的，只有我说了才算。”

莫名其妙被顺带着diss了一句的小Alpha跟着爸爸妈妈一起震惊了。

陈立农正想顺着他顶两句家长的嘴，耳边却忽的来了一阵鸡毛味儿的疾风。从小被打到成年的人下意识地闭上眼抖了一下，预计里的痛感却迟迟没有出现。

陈妈妈把鸡毛掸子塞到林彦俊怀里，笑得很得意：“妈就喜欢你这样又凶又辣的！”

陈立农：？

林彦俊：……

“这个你拿去！以后陈立农要是再皮你就打他！没事，打了这么多年了，皮糙肉厚随便打！”

林彦俊尚未反应过来，木然接过了‘传家宝’鸡毛掸子，犹豫地说：“谢谢阿姨……？”

陈妈妈一拍额头，又寻摸出一个厚厚的红包也塞进他怀里，眉开眼笑：“怪我怪我，老人家记性不行。呐，改口费拿着！”

陈立农看着那个厚度明显超过自己每年压岁钱的红包，油然而生一种浓浓的凄凉感。

 

*

当天晚上，林彦俊家里。

刚拿到新鲜的行刑玩具的Omega兴致勃勃地找茬，跟在人后面转悠想找个什么借口来‘家法伺候’一下。被人高马大的‘嫌疑犯’一爪没收了鸡毛掸子，打了好几下屁股。

 

*

前三个月的危险期过了之后，Omega部长拎着自家Alpha回了公司上班。

陈立农乖乖地跟在老婆后面保持了一点距离，想着毕竟是工作场合，得稍微避嫌。几个实习生都跟部门的前辈们自我介绍了一圈，陈立农压轴。阳光健气地笑着简单介绍了几句，接着就眼巴巴地望着老婆，等着安排工位。

林彦俊左手叉肚皮，右手捏他下巴，睥睨整个办公室：“有歪心思的都省省，这是我男人。”

同事们：……彳亍

陈立农：我老婆好辣！（星星眼）

林部长复职的头个下午，收获了来自部门下属们的一大堆贺喜礼物。奶粉奶瓶子小衣服小袜子肯定是都有的，最阔气的还是林部长的姐妹淘——隔壁的朱部长，趁着午休拎着好几大袋子gucci就来了，说是给买了好几套亲子装，“可爱得不得了！”

小陈头一天来实习，为了和群众打成一片，中午跟老婆报备之后就和另外几个实习生吃饭去了，留两个相亲相爱Omega在办公室讲讲贴心话。朱正廷风风火火地来，把几袋子衣服都掏出来在孕期Omega身上比划了个遍，自己心里满意得很，眼睛都笑眯了。而后突然又想起了什么。

“宝贝儿，儿童座椅你们还没买呢吧？”

林彦俊摸着肚皮，瘫在沙发上摇了摇头，继续在外卖app寻找好吃又不会被老公骂不健康的午饭。

“嗳，正好我那儿多一个，下班你让你男人来拿。”小朱部长也在备孕，两边家长上心得紧，什么都一打打地送，“婴儿车肯定也没买呢吧？”

林彦俊点完了外卖，又摇摇头。

中国好闺蜜气极叉腰：“就指着你闺蜜我呐！你俩真是不上心！你老公一个小年轻就算了，你自己也不琢磨琢磨！月子中心预约了吗？小孩儿户口有着落了吗？幼儿园上不上带马术班的？小学的英语私教找了吗？哎呀现在幼升小都不让交钱啦！家里学区房买了没鸭？”

林‘皇帝’缓缓开口：“婷婷，我觉得你很像我最喜欢的一部动画片里的女主欸。”

“呀，什么动画呀？”小朱部长一下子兴高采烈，笑容如花儿一样灿烂，“我猜猜，肯定是特漂亮的那种…猫眼三姐妹？美少女战士？”

林彦俊竖起手指摇了摇，一脸高深莫测：“像麦太。”

（麦太：《麦兜响当当》中男主麦兜猪的唠叨猪妈妈。）

 

*

不过林兜同学还真听进去了几句，撑着脑袋思考了一下午严肃的学区房问题。

现在住的公寓虽然够大也有婴儿房，但这边的学校明显比不上老辈们住的文山区的。小孩子以后跟着住在这边倒是没问题，但户口要落在好的学区才比较好……虽然陈立农已经答应他，第一个小孩会姓林，但是现在要是提出让小孩的户口落在林家老辈那边，肯定还是挺难让人接受的。

林彦俊看着自家老公吭哧吭哧从后备箱搬婴儿车，若有所思地眯起了眼睛。

居家能力满点的小陈同学开开心心地把礼物们都搬去了婴儿房，盘腿坐在木地板上开始研究婴儿车的组装说明书。一向爱干净的老婆蹭了他几个亲亲就先去洗澡了，小陈同学毫不在意，沉浸在组装“玩具”的快乐之中。

先安框架，然后是扶手，小座位底下有置物篮……嚯，这个座位还挺宽敞的嘛，还有安全带呢！小陈很满意。两只长腿盘得有点累了，正欲坐起身来换个姿势，一只湿漉漉的Omega就踱步进门，一脸正经。

“这个质量怎么样喔？”

陈立农搭上扶手摇了两下，初步判断道：“还蛮结实的诶，质量还可以。”

林彦俊皱眉，严肃道：“要很好才可以啦，安全很重要的。”

他不知道自家老婆这是想干嘛，抬头看过去，拿眼神问。

指示工作的林领导发话：“装好之后叫我，我先自己去吹头发~”

“好乖，过来老公亲亲。”小刺猬难得这么听话主动自己吹头发，小Alpha心情大好，笑得一口白牙很灿烂，几下子挪到林彦俊腿边坐着，伸手轻轻环腰，把侧脸贴在肚皮上。“唔，是三胞胎。”

“三个屁啦！”

 

*

即使开了空调，一路忙活过来还是让陈立农汗涔涔的。林彦俊光着脚走过来，瞥了他一眼，几不可见地突然红了耳朵。

“老公装好啦，厉害吧~”小Alpha邀功。

Omega没理他，只是当着他的面安安静静地脱下了浴袍轻扔在地，接着轻巧地钻进了婴儿车。

两手向前抓着扶手，两只小腿从小孩子放腿的洞里穿过，反身跪坐在座位里。对成人而言还是稍显局促的空间让他不得不拱起屁股来才能把自己勉强塞进去，低头确认自己是否跪稳时，已经稍稍隆起的肚皮弧度让林彦俊暗自叹了口气。不知道生完得做多少仰卧起坐才能瘦回来。

而当他流畅地完成这一套动作时，陈立农已经整个被雷劈在当场，懵了。

“老，老婆……？”

被自家难得单纯一回的Alpha萌了一下，故作正经地：“还不快来，质量好不好试一下才知道啦。”

“试试试试一下？”我靠，不是我想的那个试一下吧？但是你光着身子撅着小屁股这这这……

“还是你不愿意了？也是，我现在是胖了不少，你嫌弃也很正常…”

陈立农蹭的长腿一跨就摁住了Omega缓缓要下地的腿，当机立断地释放出一点自己的信息素味道来作为安抚。

“你再敢说一次我嫌弃你，就等着这辈子被我铐在床上哪都别去，只能给我生孩子，懂了吗？”

三个多月了，难受也是两个人一起难受。林彦俊偶有干呕，食欲不振，最遭罪的却是他的Alpha。心疼又着急，想着各种办法哄他多吃点。每天瞧着散发出熟透的香甜味道又毫无自知的自己老婆走来走去，又不敢吃，口干舌燥流鼻血。

陈立农一直念着医生说的三个月之后才能行房，白天实习没事干的时候还喜滋滋琢磨怎么花式吃老婆来着。现在这嫩皮小白猪自个儿就洗干净剥精光地来了，不仔仔细细吃干榨净都对不起人家。

故作凶狠的埋怨口吻听得林彦俊瞬时酥了脊梁骨，又软下来几分，自顾自把脸埋在小臂里不好意思见人。鸵鸟把脑袋藏进沙里，屁股自然会翘得更高。早就不耐撩拨的小Alpha顾不上爱惜自家老婆的洁癖了，指缝间还有一层薄汗就摸了上去。

“唔…”

屁股肉肉被狠拍了一下，激得林彦俊又疼又想要。

“干嘛？嫌老公脏？”

陈立农笑嘻嘻的，一边凶他一边摸他腿缝。怀孕之前细直的双腿在老公的悉心照拂下线条圆润了许多，臀瓣的下部和大腿根之间挤出了浅浅的肉缝，肥美得像小羊羔。这个跪坐的姿势束缚着两只小羊蹄，小羊羔艰难地扭回头来，腾出一只手去摸自己的Alpha的小臂，软着调子，“才没有…最喜欢看老公出汗呢，好性感…”

“不许撒娇。”陈立农又拍了他一下，“你今天…”

今天林彦俊不太对劲。怀着孕又没有发情期，今天怎么浪成这样？陈立农暗忖，肯定是有什么难以启齿的请求，要让他的小刺猬出卖肚皮来跟他换。他又笑起来，你想要什么我还会不给你吗，笨死了，白让人吃咯。

他改了语气，接着道：“今天想要几次？”

“想要把老公喂饱~”

“想多了。”

“那多要几次~呜…轻，轻点！笨蛋啊啊…”

陈立农的猜想在不久后又得到了进一步的证实。被操得湿哒哒黏糊糊的Omega娇喘不断，手死死地抓着婴儿车的扶手。后穴夹紧的频率也越来越高，马上就要被顶高潮了。

念着是头三个月以后第一次，陈立农也不想要一来就把老婆干哭。一边插得很深高频地去撞敏感点，一边分心腾出手去抚弄Omega高高翘起的性器。

“啊！不，不要…”林彦俊无力地摇头，左右扭腰去躲他的手，不让他碰自己前面，“想、想被老公操射…”

陈立农一下子血就涌上了头顶，这种刻意的讨好太磨人了。他明明知道对方是在撒娇在悄悄引他跳陷阱，他还是没办法拒绝。

“要什么老公都给你，乖。”

 

*

“学区房？我有啊。”

肚子里揣着小的不能趴着的Omega被老公抱在怀里侧躺着，小小声又理直气壮地提出了自己的诉求。然后被更理直气壮的Alpha一句话激得眼前一黑。

“户口放爸爸妈妈那边手续蛮复杂的诶，你要学区房的话我有啊，不用麻烦他们啦。”

“……你他妈什么时候买的房子？！你哪来的私房钱！”

“什么叫私房钱啦，从小攒的压岁钱诶。高中毕业那时候不是学区房都在涨价嘛，我就赶紧付了首付这样，后来就租出去了，说起来租金比月供多了不少呢…”

居家勤俭实用理财型小狼Alpha摇尾巴求老婆表扬ing。

“滚！”

白被吃了个骨头都不剩的人气哭了。

 

*

为了宝宝的安全着想，陈立农严肃认真地拉着老婆把婴儿床的质量也试了一下。

以至于后来林彦俊每每去给来宝喂奶，一看那小车小床就红脸撇嘴，在心里把陈立农翻来覆去拿鸡毛掸子教育了个遍。

陈立农自然是不知道自家老婆这些小心思的，只是默默地在自己偷藏的小本本上记录了之后一定要玩的play。（从怀上就开始记，一路记到生）

吸奶√  
婴儿车√ （X2）  
婴儿床√  
商场的育儿室√  
医院  
哺乳Omega内衣店  
睡着的来宝旁边√  
喂来宝喝奶的途中  
幼儿园  
带来宝去野餐的帐篷  
……

该小本本之后被另一位当事人无意中发现，鸡毛掸子终于能用上了！（鼓掌！）


End file.
